Until You're Mine
by whackedout101
Summary: Gabriella was in love with Troy Bolton for years on end. While Troy didn't even know she existed. What happens when these 2 opposites become science partners? Will Gabi see what he's really like and loose her feeling for him? Or will they get together?
1. Science Partners

**Sorry for the mix up! And plz review this!**

Chapter 1

GABRIELLA'S POV

I walked into the school I have been going to for the last 2 years! Now being a junior. "YO CHAD!" I heard behind me. My crush for 13 years walked behind me. I rolled my eyes. I've tried everything to get him to notice me, and including trying to get over him...

FLASHBACK

"_Shar! I am not wearing that!" Sharpay held up a cute dress with stalkings and make up. _

"_NO WAY!" I said shaking my head. _

"_Yes way! If you want Troy to start noticing you, you gotta do it!" Sharpay said, shaking her head. _

"_FINE!" I said giving, shaking my head, knowing I'm going to doubt my decision later. _

_I sat down in front of my mirror and she started doing my make-up. Then I changed, and looked in the mirror. Truth be told...I didn't look half bad. Sharpay and I met up with Taylor and walked to school. _

_At the end of school..._

_I was crying in the bathroom. People were making fun of me for actually trying to look good! Including Troy!!!!_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Gabi!!!" I heard my two best friends yell. I smiled to myself.

"Hey guys!" I yelled back.

"So...-" the bell rang, interrupting Taylor.

We seperated going to our first classes. I had science...

I sat down at my table, and Kelsi sitting next to me. "Hello Class! Today...I am assigning a project. You must make a diarama of the respitory system." said Mr. Walls. We all sighed.

"But the good news Is you guys get to work with partners...but I am assigning partners." Mr. Walls said.

We all sighed again.

THIRD PERSON

"Gabriella...you've got an A+ in this class...so I'll pair you up with Troy...who has a D+ in this class." Mr. Walls said.

Gabriella smiled to herself. "Good luck..." Kelsi smiled to me. Troy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Walls continue with partners. Everyone changed their seats.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I had been waiting for an hour! Troy and I agreed to meet up at the front of the school! "TROY!" I yelled, "Where the hell are you!?!" I yelled. "Probably in the stupid gym making out with the millionth girl!" I said, walking back in and going into the gym.

"Troy..." I rolled my eyes. I slammed the door shut and walked out.

TROY'S POV

"What was that hunnie?" I asked Miranda.

"I don't know...who cares!" Miranda shrugged.

Then I just realized that I was supposed to meet up with my partner...what's her face. SHIT! She's gonna be so mad!

"I gotta go babe!" I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek and ran out the door with my stuff.

With Gabriella...

GABRIELLA'S POV

I don't even know what I saw in Troy...what is that? The hundreth girl he's kissed. I used to count a long time ago...but I gave up. Too hard to count.

"HEY! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. I started to walk faster. Troy was trying to catch up with me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TROY! LIKE YOU CARE!" I ran away. Maybe it would be so easier to get over a jerk off like Troy.

"WAIT!" he yelled starting to run faster.

I ran even faster, then I tripped and fell. I cried, knowing that my mom was going to kill me for being late, and the fact I had cuts all over my face and arms and legs now. "Hey are you okay?" Troy knelt down to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried...rocking my self.

"I'm sorry Gabriella..." Troy said, wiping my tears away.

I got up, and started to walk...well limp away. "OW!" I said, falling to the ground.

"Gabi...are you okay?" Troy knelt down next to me.

"I'm fine Troy...we'll start our report tomorrow..." I said, getting up starting to walk home, but I stopped, sitting down.

"You wanna ride to my house and we'll start today Gabs?" Troy asked already picking me up.

He put me in his car and we drove to his house.

**xxxKendahl**


	2. The Nice, Other Considerate Boltons

**Chapter 2**

I got out of his car, and he opened the door and we walked and walked to the kitchen. I followed. "Hi mom..." Troy said sitting at the bar and getting out a bottle of water.

"Hi Troy..." his mom said, she had red hair, about 5' 7", "Dylan's asleep so make sure you guys are quiet-wait whose your friend?" Troy's mom said looking at me, smiling.

"This is er..." Troy said gesturing for my name again. What was with him? He forgot my name already? Man he was a am idiot.

"I'm Gabriella...his science project partner." I said smiling.

"How come I've never heard Troy mention you?" the women asked me.

"Who knows..." I shrugged. Actually I did know. This was probably the first Troy ever talked or even knew I existed. Troy was the type who didn't care about boys like me. Maybe it's time for me to get over him.

"Well I'm Troy's Mom." she shook my hand.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Bolton..." I said getting ready to plan our project.

"Call me Lucille...nice meeting you!"

"What happened to you?" Lucille asked me.

Troy looked at me, giving me a 'lie' look. "Umm, I was walking down the stairs of the entrance and I fell..."

"Well there's a first aid kit in Troy's bathroom, clean up when you get up there..." Lucille said, looking at me, with a kind facial expression. Lucille was a nice women...too bad Troy wasn't like her.

We went up to his room...

Troy took off of his shirt.

"See something you like?" Troy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming. And what the hell are you doing?" I asked. Why was he taking of his shirt right now?

"I like changing shirts...something more comfortable...sheesh. Calm down..." he said changing into a different shirt.

"Whatever. What do you want to make the diorama on?" I asked.

"I don't know...make it nerd..." Troy shrugged and grabbed his cell.

"Troy? Seriously? What are we going to make?" I asked him, getting angry.

"Calm down...sheesh. JUST MAKE IT! Your a smart nerd..." then he called someone...

"Hey baby..." Troy said.

"Yea, I love you too..." Troy said laughing. Who the hell was he talking to??? Oh, yeah, it's Troy. He's probably talking to his ditzy girlfriend.

"Troy?" I said looking at him, and he gave me a finger.

"Whatever..." I said. I went into this bathroom and cleaned up my cuts from falling. My blood was gushing everywhere.

I came out and he was still talking to whats her face. "Hold On..." he mouthed to me I rolled my eyes. My cell rang.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm at Troy's...and he's talking to his girlfriend...and-" Troy got up and went into the bathroom.

"Never mind. So what's up?" I said going back to my normal voice.

"Shopping. And so...how are you and Troy?" Sharpay wondered curiously.

"I don't care. Troy's talking to his girlfriend...It's time I get over Troy..." I said hearing Troy laugh.

"Oh...What WHY?!" she asked, raising her voice. Sharpay was always an over-reactor. Sure...I liked him for 13 years, but he was obnoxious. And rude, and self-centered jerk, who may have looked good, but he had a big ego.

"Because...he's a waste of my time. He never knew my name. And he's not worth my time." I said explaining.

"Oh...I guess you gotta point. OOH! You are right Tay...Gabs! I gotta go! There's a dress calling my name! Toodles!" and she hung up. Sharpay had always been a shopper. And she could be loured with a dress easily.

"Shar..." I rolled my eyes, and plopped down on Troy's bed.

I sighed. How long was it going to take for Troy to stop talking to Miranda?

A half hour later...

I had already started the plan. It was going to be basic. A soda bottle, with two balloons. I already had an A+. It was going to be good...

I got out my backpack and took out a piece of paper and found a pencil.

_Troy-_

_My mom called. I gotta go. I started the plan, and I'll start getting supplies tonight..._

_-Gabi_

I looked around Troy's room, and left it on is bed. It was good enough, and I was tired of Troy ditching me. So what? Troy wasn't worth my time. So what? He was...a jerk. And I had finally gotten over him. Unlike that one week...

_Flashback..._

_"Yes Sharpay! I'm getting over Troy!" I yelled, as a new 7th grader. _

_"You sure?" she asked, knowing me too well. _

_"Yes!" I said. I was sure Troy was going to be out of my mind this week. _

_The next day..._

_I ran into Troy. "Oh...sorry..." he said. And helped me up. He was beautiful. His eyes, his face. His everything...NO1 I'm supposed to be getting over you Troy. I looked at him and got up and left. This was going to be hard..._

_The next day..._

_We got assigned seats and I had about 2 classes with Troy, and I sat next to him in both. _

_The end of the week..._

_"Soo. Gabs? What's your scenario? You got over Troy right?" Sharpay said looking at me with a serious look. _

_"NOOO!" I groaned. _

_"Told ya! It's impossible for you to get over Troy..." and she nudged me. And flipped her long blond hair. She was always right...well with guys that is...and me. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well...Shar's wrong now...I'm over him. I packed up my stuff and went downstairs.

"Gabriella. Oh...are you leaving? Already? You've only been here for about 45 minutes?" Lucille said holding a little boy, "Oh and this is Dylan. Troy's little brother. 4 years old." she explained, noticing that I was wondering who that boy was.

"Oh. Yeah...Troy...he was talk-" I stopped myself. I'll be nice, unlike him. "He was getting tired..." I lied. No...I was getting tired of him...that was it.

"Oh...well come on over tomorrow and you guys can work together. And maybe stay for dinner..." Lucille said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine..." I said. I liked Lucille. But I didn't like Troy...not anymore I didn't.

Dylan's eyes opened slowly. "Mommy? Wheres Twoy?" he asked, "Who ah you?" he asked me.

"He asks a lot of questions too." Lucille chuckled.

"It's fine." I said nodding.

"Who ah you? I'm Dylan. Twoy's bwother! Ah you Twoy's new girlfwiend? He has a lot of girfwiends." Dylan asked me.

"And he's nosy..." Lucille chuckled embarassed.

"I'm Gabriella. Troy's partner, not girlfriend." I said looking at him smiling.

"Oh...you vewwy pwetty. Why Twoy not go out with you?" he asked.

"Ok...enough questions there Dill. Time to cook dinner." Lucille said, "And you are welcome to stay if you'd like..." she said looking at me.

"You should!" Dylan agreed. I laughed.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks. And nice meeting you guys..." I smiled, putting my bag over my shoulder, grabbing the brass door handle.

"BYE! You ah a vewwy nice pewson Gwabiella!" Dylan called. I opened the door.

"You too Dylan..." and closed it. I smiled. At least he had a nice brother...

I walked home and got inside.

"I'm home!" I called.

"I'm making dinner! How was Troy's?" my mom called back.

"Pointless..." I said going up into my room to clean up.

**That's it for that chapter guys! **


	3. Troy Bolton is History

**Hey guys! Well...thanks to a girl 'chinabear' she had just PM me, and I really appreciate it. Because I've been TRYING to get people to PM me to update stories they enjoy from moi. So today I am updating on Until Your Mine, and Notice Me. And...probably my other 2 new stories...and See Me Who I Really Am, and probably My Best Friend's Brothers Friend. Sorry...this one is not my best chapter. I'm having some troubles writing for this one for some reason...so this ones IS HORRIBLE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME...Anyways...here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 1**

I went up to my room, and dropped my bag. What was with Troy? Does he not have a heart? A conscious? "HONEY! You've got a phone call!" my mom called.

"Okay! I got it!" I responded, picking up the phone. Who was it now???

"Hello?" I said, angrily. Why did Mr. Walls have to pair me up with Troy Bolton. The dumbest, most inconsiderate, boy I've met. I guess really, he wasn't worth my time.

"Hi. Is this Gabriella?" I familiar voice, that I now hated now.

"What do you want Troy?" I said in snotty voice. Sure...I didn't have any right to be like this....but if we was gonna treat me like all I was, was his brain...then I had no reason to be nice to him did I?

"Look, I'm sorry...my girlfriend was-"

"No Troy. It's okay. I'll just finish it up this weekend. It'll be easy." I said. I didn't want to go back to Troy's house. He may have had a really sweet family...but...him...

"No. Uhm..." Did he just forget my name again?

"It's G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A! GABRIELLA!" I yelled in the phone, hanging up. I swear...UGH

My cellphone started to rang. "HELLO!?" I yelled in the phone,furious.

"Gabi...it's me Shar. How was Troy's? What's wrong hun?" Sharpay said, curious, worrying.

"A stupid mistake. Troy's nothing's now." I explained. I had no point in trying to make Troy fall for me as well. Because, I didn't want him to.

"Oh...I see..." Sharpay said.

"Well look. I got to go. Work on the project." I said.

"But aren't you supposed to be working it out with Troy??" Sharpay asked.

"I don't care. I'll finish it myself." I explained. I didn't want to talk to Troy.

"Okay..." Sharpay said, unsure.

"Bye Shar." I said closing my phone.

I changed into my p.j's...and fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay...this one's hard for me to write. It's bad...I know. Forgive me for that. But I'm having writers block for this one. I'll get it soon...sorry again!**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Adin

**Gosh. It's like I completely forgot about this story. And it was one of my favorite's. I just had writer's block, but lemme tell you. I don't any more. Hope you forgive me for not updating for like NINE EFFIN MONTHS! Sheesh I'm sooo terribly sorry guys. I'll try and make it long, or update 2 chapters! Enjoy! (oh and sorry i updated last time it said chapter 1...man im stupid! sorry!)**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning, with my alarm clock blaring and with a new attitude. I was going to try and forget Troy. He was a jerk. Why? Because a) he forgot my name b) he ditched me to make out with his girlfriend and c) he ditched me while I was at his house so he could talk to his girlfriend.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. I turned off my alarm clock then made my bed. I got up and went into my bathroom to take a nice hot shower, to see if that would make me up anymore. I walked out and put on a pair of old faded blue jeans and a long black shirt that hung to my thighs.

I put on some lip gloss, and some mascara. I decided that I didn't want to put on my contacts, so I just put on my glasses. I looked sophisticated. I may not have looked like the nerd I was about 1 year ago with jeans and just some old t-shirt.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a protein bar. "Hey sweetie." my mom said filling her coffee mug.

"Hey mom." I said as I chewed on my protein bar. I never really ate breakfast.

"So, how was the Boltons'. I asked you last night, but you rushed upstairs so quickly I guess you didn't hear me. Then I went upstairs and you were fast asleep." she said looking at me, to sit down at the table.

"Oh. It was....boring." I said honestly, "Really...I think I'm just going to do the project on my own. Or just...figure something else out." I told her honestly. I normally don't lie to my mom, and really she cares about my grades so I might as well tell her the truth.

"I see..." she said, "Well why don't I call Troy's mother and see if we can work things out?" she asked.

"No. It's fine...I think I'm gonna stop by Troy's today after school if he's still willing to work and see where it goes from there." I explained and my mom nodded.

"Okay honey. Sounds good." she said, "Well I'm off. I have an important case to work on today." she said kissing my forehead quickly and walked out the door in a flash.

I finished up my protein bar and threw away the wrapper. I applied a light amount of lip gloss and I walked off to school. Even though I had my own truck that my daddy had gotten me 3 years ago (even though I couldn't drive)...I didn't want to drive it. He had died about 1 and half years ago in a car accident. I never really told that to anyone except for Taylor.

I walked on and a car slowed down. "Hey..." a guy said.

"Uhm...hi?" I said and I looked at the boy. He went to my school, and I never really did know him.

He was a skater at East High. Maybe not with the skater clothes...but he sure did have the hair. I looked at him. He had long, dark brown hair, with an angular face. He had deep green eyes. He was cute.

"You're...Gabriella Montez right?" he asked and I nodded.

How did he know who I was? Oh well...I didn't care. He was...well...as any girl would say....HOT! "I'm Adin." he said. I liked it. It was unique.

"Uh...nice meeting you." I smiled at him.

"So what are you doing walking to school?" he asked slowly driving as I walked.

"Uhm...I felt like it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well...hop in. I don't see why I can't drive you." he winked at me and I giggled as I walked around the car as he stopped and got into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." I said as I buckled up.

"No problem." he smiled at me and we drove off.

We arrived in the parking lot and he parked as I got out getting my bag from the backseat.

"Thanks Adin." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Hey no problem. I wouldn't want to let a cute girl walk all by herself now would I?" he laughed and I nodded, blushing a deep red. He was adorable.

"Check ya later?" he said and I nodded as he walked off.

I smiled to myself and Sharpay looked at me and I smiled. She narrowed her eyes at that and waited as I walked toward her. "What?" I said innocently already knowing what she was going to say.

"Who was that...???" she gave me a cheeky smile and I blushed.

"His name was...Adin." I smiled and she nudged me.

Third P.O.V-

With Troy-

Troy watched as Gabriella talked to Sharpay. Who was she just with? Did she have a boyfriend? Why was she in his car? What was she doing with him? Maybe they were going out....

All these thoughts ran through Troy's head. He clenched his jaw. He didn't like it. He felt bad for forgetting Gabriella's name last night. He was just...truly sorry. For some reason his mind went blank, trying to remember her name.

He watched the guy who dropped her off walk off. Who was this guy? He walked up, needing and wanting to talk to Gabriella.

He walked up........

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Hey." I heard behind me. Troy. Fantastic.

"Hi." I said and Sharpay looked at me and I gave her a look that said he was not in my interest, and I actually think she believed me.

"Look...I'm really sorry..." Troy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I am too." I said sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you'd like to actually work on the project at my house....tonight. And my brother...Dylan wanted you to come over. Apparently you did something to get him to love you. Every girl I bring home...he absolutely despises. But you...I don't know." he shrugged and I looked at him. Did he mean this? Yeah...uh rightt..

"Fine. I'll see you later." I shrugged.

**Quick update. I'll upate either tomorrow or like in a couple of hours. Review. Enjoy!**

**xxxKendahl**


	5. Wait, Date?

**Hey guys, well I'm doing some updating if you haven't been able to see. I totally got my writer's block out of my way. Thanks to my best friends: MUSIC! Haha. I decided that I'm not going to cut off any stories anymore. Yay! **

**Chapter 5**

THIRD POV:

Gabriella walked off, proud of herself. She totally just got over Troy Bolton, all thanks to Aiden. "Hey Gabi!" she heard behind her. It was Aiden, and Gabriella's smile grew on her face.

"Hey Aiden, what's up?" Gabriella said.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today…" Aiden said shyly. Gabriella smiled. She just found her new boy to get over Troy. Troy was an idiot anyway. Right? Gabriella thought about it, she wanted to, but she had a study date with Troy.

"How about after I'm done working on my project with Troy. I'm trying to decide if I should dump him as my partner anyway…" Gabriella said softly.

"Oh awesome! How about I pick you up from his house, and we can go see like a movie or something. Or like go out to eat, or just hang at my house and do some homework." Aiden gave his very cute smile, and Gabriella melted inside.

"That's sounds amazing Aiden." Gabriella smiled.

"Awesome, so it's a date…?" Aiden asked shyly. Aiden was exactly Gabriella's type. He was cute, well more like HOT, he was actually really smart and was all in Gabriella's AP classes, he was fit, he had a good sense of humor, and he really liked her, well from what she could tell.

"Date it is. I'll call you…wait-" Aiden took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on the palm in her hand, in his cute little handwriting that was messy, but still neat.

"Wait…" Gabriella got out her phone, took a picture of Aiden, and then put the phone number in her phone, and texted Aiden, and now they had just gotten each other's number. Aiden took a picture of Gabriella and did the same.

"I'll see you, well in class!" Aiden said, and pulled her in for a hug. Gabriella melted in his strong, but gentle embrace and smiled.

Troy felt anger rise. He stared at Gabriella hugging some guy. Troy truly did feel guilty for forgetting Gabriella's name, and ditching her. But—wait, why was he angry? Gabriella was some girl. He had a beautiful, hot girlfriend, Miranda. Speaking of her…"Hey baby. So, are we gonna finish what we started yesterday in the gym?" Miranda said kissing him, hard and passionate.

"Uhm, sure."Troy said, and walked off into home room.

"Gabi…sit with me?" Aiden smiled, and Gabriella nodded. _'Why didn't I notice him before…?'_ Gabriella thought and sat next to Troy. Troy sat behind them, next to Chad, Zeke, and Jason, and glared. What did AIDEN have that THE Troy Bolton didn't?

The day went on, and Gabriella had officially forgotten about Troy Bolton. It looked like Aiden and Gabriella were going out, by the looks of it. They were flirting, holding hands, and they were practically glued together.

It was finally ready to go home and Gabriella stood by Troy's locker, and said bye to Aiden. "I swear…if Troy's kissing his stupid girlfriend, I'm going to ask for a new freaking partner." Gabriella said to Aiden.

"Or I'm sure you could work on your own. I would work with you, but we aren't in the same science class…haha, well and I'm working with my bud Sam." Aiden explained.

"Oh, well, it's fine. If he's not here in like a few minutes, I'll go into the gym, hunt him down, take him to his house and just finish the project tonight." Gabriella shrugged, and Aiden nodded.

"I'll see you later Ella…" he said kissing her cheek and Gabriella's cheeks grew hot and red as a fire truck. She loved the nickname he gave her.

"Bye Aiden." She said hugging him tightly, and he left. Gabriella stood there, completely star struck.

After a few moments, Troy didn't show. She headed off to the gym and stood there by the doorway, noticing that he was indeed making out with Miranda. She slammed the gym door shut, as she did the other day, and walked quickly toward the entrance of East High.

"Shit." Troy mumbled, parting the hot kisses from his girlfriend. "I gotta go baby. Bye." Troy got up and ran toward the entrance of East High and saw Gabriella with Aiden and he kissed her cheek once again. Troy's body filled with jealousy. What was she saying to him? That he, Troy Bolton, was a jerk?

She got into his car, and before he could yell, they left the parking lot. "Crap…" Troy muttered, and ran to his car and headed home, to go call Gabriella and apologize. He got to his house, and ran inside.

"Mom! Where's the phone? I need to call-" he stared at Gabriella who was playing with Dylan.

"Hey Twoy! Gabwiella and I ah pwaying twucks! VWOOOOOM!" Dylan said and drove his huge monster truck toward Troy's foot, and rammed into his shoe.

"That's awesome Dill." Troy stared at Gabriella who smiled at Dylan.

"So, where were you?" Lucille came in and Troy stood there nervously.

"Oh, he was in the library getting some books for our project." Gabriella said staring at Troy and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, you too should probably get to work. Gabriella told me she had a date, so she came here early." Lucille explained.

"Oh. Okay." Troy said glancing at Gabriella who was blushing. Troy smiled. _'God I love her smile. And the way she blushes. It's so cute…'_ Troy thought, and then shook his head…no.

"Yeah…I asked her to stay for dinner, but she couldn't. Apparently Gabriella and Aiden are going to his house and eating and doing some more homework." Lucille said and smiled at Gabriella. Lucille had definitely wished that Troy would find a girl like Gabriella to date. She left and went back into the kitchen and began to cook.

"Sounds amazing…" Troy muttered."That sounds like some date." Troy said rolling his eyes. Troy was always the romantic type. As was Aiden ,but Troy would never do homework on a date…

"It is." Dylan said and smiled at Gabriella, "I'm happy fo you, Gabwiella. Aiden seems weally coo." Dylan smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Dylan. At least you're supportive. But this is probably the last time I'm gonna be over here." Gabriella said.

"No! WHY? I wike you! Evewy guy that Twoy bwings, is stupid and mean!" Dylan held on to Gabriella tightly.

"Well maybe I'll come over the rest of the week just to hang out with you, well…if that's okay with Troy and your mom." Gabriella said, kissing his forehead.

"I'll go ask mommy." Dylan ran into the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks. "Is it okay wit you Twoy?" Dylan asked sweetly.

"Sure, anything for you bro." Troy said and smiled at his brother.

"Yes!" he said and ran back into the kitchen. He wanted Troy and Gabriella to go out, and be boyfriend and girlfriend. But he really liked Aiden. So what was Dylan going to do…?

"Okay, well I got all the supplies, so let's build this sucker." Gabriella said, and Troy smiled.

It took about 20 minutes to build it, and it was a decent model of the diaphragm. "Okay…well it was nice working with you Troy…" Gabriella said, "But I gotta go." Gabriella said and called Aiden.

"Hey Gabs!" Aiden said as he answered the phone.

"Hey…well we're done, ready to pick me up?" Gabriella asked.

"That I am. I'll be there in like 10 minutes…haha, sorry, I live kinda far away." Aide explained.

"Oh it's fine…" Gabriella said, "See ya!" Gabriella smiled and hung up.

"Soo…Gabriella…I was wondering. Since you're probably hanging out tomorrow…since my mom loves you, if you wanted to like go out to eat with me after we go to the park with Dylan tomorrow…" Troy asked eagerly.

"…Wait…like a-"

"Date? Uhm sure…" Troy said.

**Tehehe. Enjoy!**


	6. What Should I Do?

**Hey guys, so I got a request from the same friend, to update on My Best Friend's Brother's Friend, and so here I am writing a long chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I stared at Troy. Did he really mean a date? "What do you think…?" Troy said avoiding eye contact by staring at his shoes, then back up at me, then back down.

"Uhm…"

_Ding-dong. _"Well that's Adin…" I said avoiding the question. How was I gonna go on a date with Troy Bolton, when there was…Adin…? He noticed me before Troy did, and I knew Troy for longer and now all of a sudden…he likes me…the nerdy, dorky, unpopular Gabriella Montez.

"…Gabi…" Troy said, as he grabbed my hand and stared straight into my eyes, giving me that…look.

"Look, Troy, how about I give you an answer tomorrow?" I said, almost melting at his touch, "I have a date with Adin right now…" I said avoiding those beautiful ocean-like eyes that seemed to be penetrating me.

" 'Brie…please?" Troy begged and I let go of his hand, as much as I didn't want to. Why is it _now_ he notices? Actually, why is _now_ he wants me?

"Troy…really…I have to go." I said as the door bell rang once more. I packed up my stuff and headed down stairs, "GABIII!" Dylan screamed and I laughed and picked him up to say goodbye.

"My mommy said yes!" Dylan said as I opened the door to reveal a smiling Adin. He was so…handsome. But so was-no. Adin was there for me before Troy…

"Who said yes?" Adin said confused.

"Who ah you?" Dylan said glaring at Adin, and I laughed at his cuteness. He was the cutest little boy, as naïve as he was.

"This is Adin-"

"Her boyfriend." Adin said and I stared at him. Boyfriend…?

"Ew. I taught (thought) you and Twoy were a couple…" Dylan said staring at me innocently; with those eyes…what was it with Bolton boys and their eyes.

"Hah…no not yet." Troy laughed as he came down and I groaned. Okay, most girls LOVE it when two boys fight over them, but I'm supposed to be getting over Troy Bolton.

"I don't think so." Adin chuckled nervously, "Right Gabi?" he said glancing at me, and I felt Troy's gaze on mine as well, and then Dylan's.

"You know you wike (like) Twoy." Dylan said, "I can see it in your eyes…" he said quietly and I was shocked. How could a four year old tell me who I was destined to be with?

"I agree." I heard a very low, not audible voice coming from Troy's direction. I stared at him…

"How about…I don't answer that quite yet…" I laughed nervously as Adin looked at me with those eyes that made me feel so guilty. I was stuck in the middle.

"Hey, Adin, can I meet you out in the car, I think I left my phone up in Troy's room." I said and Adin nodded. Maybe I could just cancel my date with Troy…I mean, he was handsome…no…hot, but Adin really did care about me…right? I think he does…

"Yeah, okay." Adin said and he left and went into his car, as I put down Dylan.

"You two ah (are) going out wight (right) ?" And I looked at Troy again, "Uhm, sweetie, you know…I think that's between me and Troy." I said with the sweetest voice I could stir up.

I was in havoc, and I had no idea what I was going to do. It was time for a girls night out after my date with Adin. "Dill, here, I'll tell you all about this later on, okay?" Troy explained and he winked at his little brother. Aw…he was so good to his brother.

"Yeah…" I said as I ran up the stairs trying to avoid frustrated tears to escape my eyes. Why were boys so confusing? And I as scurried up the stairs I heard Troy follow.

"Look Gabi, if you don't want to go that's fine...but I thought it would be fun, and I owe you. And you and Adin aren't technically a couple yet…are you?" Troy said, with pleading, piercing, and beautiful eyes. Ugh…why did have to be…so…so…TROY!

"I don't know…technically no, but he just called me his girlfriend." I said trying to find my phone. Where was that thing? I wanted to get out of here quickly without my heart bursting.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Troy said almost begging, wow. Okay, this was getting weird…

"Wait, Troy, don't you have a girlfriend?" I said raising an eyebrow. Okay, another reason to get over the Troy Bolton. He cheats on his girlfriends with dorks like me, who is about to have a boyfriend herself.

"Yes…but…" Troy ran out of excuses, which was good.

"Look, Troy, you're a good guy…and to be honest I really-" I stopped myself. Did I really want to confess my love for Troy? I had loved him for too long, and now I really like Adin. I don't even know if this was love. Maybe it was lust, or some stupid crush that I was hypnotized into.

"To be honest what…?" Troy said looking for my phone as well.

"Never mind." I said, about to go crazy. Where the hell was my phone?

"Okay…well maybe you could have dinner with me and my family?" Troy suggested, once again with those puppy eyes of his. It was like looking at a puppy that had just been beaten, and you just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him and then take him home and feed it. It was heartbreaking, even for me.

"Uhm…sure. Give me the details tomorrow." I said, finally giving in.

"Oh…here." Troy smiled as he took my phone out of his pocket and winked at me and put in my hand then closing my hand with his other…for a little too long.

I let go of his hand and I just walked off and downstairs, just before Adin was ready to honk the horn. I got in and Adin looked frustrated. "What was that all about?" Adin said, trying to keep his voice down.

I stared at him, "What?" I said innocently. I didn't want to go into this quite yet, and he was pushing it by being angry over something as small as this. Okay...so maybe it wasn't small, but I think he could at least understand.

"Do you not want me to be your boyfriend?" Adin said softly putting his head down staring at his lap and I looked at him. Awwww...

"Of course I do." I said putting my hand on his thigh, making him look up at me.

"Then what was that in there? Do you like Troy or something? Because that little boy was right…there was something going on there…" Adin said a little softer.

"Look, Adin, I'll be honest with you and say that I've liked Troy for…a while now, but he's history now. While I did like him, he didn't even pay attention to me. Hell, he didn't even know I existed, but then I met you. You're so much better than him Adin, and you liked me when you met me. Glasses and all." I said softly, making him look up at me.

"Really?" Adin smiled at me, and I gave him one in return.

"Really, really." I said, as he kissed me, and I just about melted. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw Troy watching us…kissing…shit. I felt like I was cheating on him.

"Thanks." Adin smiled at me again, "Gabriella Montez, you are the sweetest, smartest, and most beautiful girl I've ever met." He said and kissed me on the cheek as we drove off.

"So, are we…together?" Adin mumbled to me and I thought about it .Was I ready? Did I really just want to use him and just…get over Troy this way? …No. I couldn't. I wasn't that type of girl.

"Adin…I'm not quite sure yet. It's not because of Troy," Lie…, "But me. I don't know if I'm ready." Lie….

"Oh." Adin said as the drive became silent the rest of the way, "Look, I think we should cancel our date…" Adin said, as I noticed he stopped in front of my house.

"…Adin…I didn't mean-" Crap…I'm such a horrible person.

"It's okay. I'm just not in the mood anymore." Adin said, as he unlocked the doors.

I didn't want to say anything anymore. I was speechless. Stupid Troy. I felt tears start to fill my eyes and I just got out and ran to my door, trying to quickly open my door. Why were boys such a pain in the ass?

I ran upstairs into my bedroom and just crawled on my bed and cried. Why am I crying? I have no idea. I was so stupid to cry over something like this. But I was frustrated and confused. Time to call up reinforcements. I was an idiot for saying that stuff to Adin anyway…

I dialed Sharpay's, then Taylor's number to get a three way going as they both simultaneously said 'hello'.

"Guys…" I said hearing my own voice shaking.

"Uh-oh." Sharpay said, sighing loudly, which wasn't really helping.

"What happened?" Taylor said in a worried tone.

"Can you guys come over?" I said, in more tears than I began with, "Please." I said trying not to cry anymore. I shouldn't be crying. Stupid hormones.

"Be there in 5." Sharpay said, as Taylor said, "Be there in 1." They both didn't live too far away, which was perfect.

A few minutes later…

They both arrived with ice-cream, chocolate, a sleeping bag, pillows, and a movie. It may be a school night, but Taylor and I being the smartest kids in school, made our parents give us respect so we did have sleep over on school nights…all the time.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Taylor said pulling me into a hugs.

"Before you answer…" Sharpay interrupted, "Can I guess?"

"Well I-"

"Troy and Adin." She said rolling her eyes and I nodded, and she laughed, "Boy I know you well." She said, "I'm kidding…okay, let's go upstairs and we'll do our usual." Sharpay laughed as we headed upstairs, and I had to say, Sharpay was really good at making me laugh,as harsh as she can be.

"Okay, so what happened?" Sharpay said, as they changed into some sweatpants, and put the icecream in the middle with 3 spoons and the chocolate to go with.

I explained quickly to them and they too were stumped. "Look, Gabi, I think…" Taylor stopped, "I have no idea. All of a sudden the boy of your dreams starts to like you…and then there's Adin…a boy who you just met, but he's cute…and he liked you the moment he met you." Taylor thought about it…

"I think you should go out with Troy." Sharpay said. Of course she would want me to go out with Troy. She liked Troy, but she knew I liked him more and she liked Zeke, so she didn't need Troy. "And he can be sweet…kind of." She said, "Okay…" she said backtracking, "Maybe you should go out with smart, nerd guy." Sharpay suggested.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically almost laughing, then went off my cell phone.

"Who is it?" Taylor said, almost taking the phone out of my pocket herself; Taylor has no patience.

"I have no idea." I said, knowing it wasn't Adin because I had his number in my phone…so maybe that mean it was…

"Hello…?" I said, trying to get my voice to shop shaking from the tears I had cried over the past half hour.

"Gabi…are you…crying?" I heard that voice, and it was all too familiar to me.

"Troy?" I said confused.

"Yeah. Troy. Are you okay?" Troy said. Aw he was concerned. And it was totally and completely genuine.

"I'm fine." I said, almost going to cry again just because Troy called me.

"Awww." Sharpay cooed and I was about to smack her. She always ruined the moment.

"Are you sure?" Troy said, "I could come over…" Troy said, and I paused. What?

"Uhmmm…" I said not sure what my answer was.

"Hold on." I said, then putting my phone on mute. "He wants to come over." I explained in one sentence.

"Well what are you waiting for? We can leave." Sharpay smiled widely.

"Shar, let her think through this logically." Taylor said, "Actually better yet, let _me_ do this, since you, Gabriella are confused and your hormones are taking control. So let's think, there's Adin. He met you, and called you beautiful and fell for you without a makeover from Sharpay and asked you out on a date tonight…but when you said you didn't want to be his girlfriend he cancelled it and dropped you off here. And then there's Troy Bolton. Gabriella's crush of thirteen years, and it continues to grow. But Gabriella said she wanted to get over him, but from the looks of it, it's not working. At all. And then he asked her out on a date tomorrow, but Gabriella was confused and decided that it wasn't a good idea because of Adin, but then Adin cancelled their date, and Gabi herself said now she wishes she didn't cancel that date with Troy…" Taylor thought outloud. Damn that girl was fast…and so logical.

"I say, maybe he should come over. But I think Sharpay and I get to stay in the guest bedroom." Taylor said, and I laughed. Of course she would.

"Deal." I smiled at her, she was so smart. And beyond helpful. The two of them together made them the best friends a girl could have, because one was fashionable, sweet, caring, a ditz, funny, and knew how to have fun, and the other one was smart, sweet, caring, very leader-like.

"Okay, I'm back." I said taking my phone off of mute.

"So, can I?" Troy said, as I could hear the pleading in his voice once again.

"Yeah…I think it would be fun." I said, and I swear I could almost feel his smile through the phone.

**Okay this is a 2338 word chapter, I think I've paid my dues and all the words just came to me. And I really do mean 2338, not including this or the authors note in the beginning. So sense I did what I was supposed to, I say you guys do what you should and REVIEW! **


	7. When Troy Comes

**Aw Im so sorry guys for the long wait for the next chapter. I was trying to finish all my BIG stories, as you can see, since I finished them all up, and now I'm going to finish this one and There For You, and then I'm going to be hopefully starting FOUR new stories! Woohoo!**

**Chapter 7**

"Awesome! I'll be there in like a minute. Bye Gabs!" Troy said with a very, bright voice and I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a little boy who just got a candy bar. Hah.

"Okay guys, he'll be here like…" the doorbell rang. Crap. How'd he get here so quickly?

"Crap. Guys, run to the guest bedroom and I'll bring you guys food and everything," I said quickly, trying to fix my hair and change really quickly. I looked like crap. I put some mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner and brushed through my hair.

"Okay, decent enough." Sharpay said and they scurried off to the guest bedroom for right now.

"GABI CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" my mom screamed from her room and I laughed, "Yeah, mom, it's Troy." I said and then I saw her standing at my doorway. She raised her eyebrows.

"As in, Troy Bolton? As in your crush?" her mom said and I blushed, how the heck did my mom know?

"Yes mom! Now please, go into your room!" I said as I pushed her into her room.

I ran downstairs, fixed my hair once again, combing it with my fingers and then opening the door to find nobody there. I looked around and I didn't see anybody. I walked out and saw Troy walked towards his car and I laughed. "And where are you going?" I laughed as he was about to open the door to his car.

"Oh. Hey! I thought you changed your mind…sooo…" Troy said embarrassed and I tried not to giggle at his nervousness. He was so cute…

He shut his door, and then walked over to me and grabbed me and pulled me into a huge hug and twirled me around. I was an honestly about to melt. Him, holding me, I felt like I wanted to squeal like a little girl. "What was that for?" I said confused, because as much as I enjoyed it, why would he hug me…?

"Because…when we were talking on the phone, you seemed upset. And…well, I wanted to give you a hug to comfort you." He said and I giggled and then hugged him tightly. That was so sweet of him. He was just…amazing. Well, almost amazing…

He held me closely, and I honestly just wanted to stay like this. "So, you wanna tell me what was wrong?" Troy whispered in my ear and I shuttered, getting goose bumps.

"I'm okay…really." I muttered into his chest, and I felt his heartbeat…and oh my goodness, I wanted to just stay there forever. I was in heaven. Have you ever felt like this with a guy? Yeah, it's amazing…

"Gabs. C'mon. Tell me. Is it Adin?" he asked softly, in a very airy voice and he stopped hugging me, but still holding my hands and I avoided eye contact. I don't know if I'm ready to actually…open up to Troy. After all, he was a jerk to me…

I looked to the right, to the left, to the ground, to the sky, anywhere, but Troy. I felt his blue eyes piercing me and I didn't want to look at them. I'd definitely end up giving in to that gaze of his.

Suddenly, I felt him let go of my hands, and all I wanted to do was just run to him so he'd hold me tightly. I wanted to cry again. Why was Adin such a jerk anyway? I mean…yes, I like Troy, but I liked Adin too. It took Troy this long to realize that…I was always here waiting for him.

He took his hands, and put them on either side of my face and made my head turned in his direction, but I still moved my eyes away from his gaze. "C'mon, Gabi, please. Tell me. I'm here, and I won't judge. I don't bite. Just…look at me at least. It makes me feel like I'm ugly…" he chuckled, and then I finally looked at him, he had complete concern in his eyes, and in his facial expression.

"You're far from ugly…" I said in response. Crap! Why did I just say that, "I mean…you're not-"I was about to say, he wasn't hot…but-why am I so bad with words?

I avoided his grasp, and took my head and turned around and put my hands over my face. Why was I such an idiot? I felt my cheeks heat up and I heard him chuckle.

"Aw, c'mon. Really, Gabi, tell me. And thank you, I know I'm not ugly, I was just hoping you'd look at me." He said and I rolled my eyes in my hands. He was so full of himself…but he was so sweet…but he wasn't…

I didn't respond. What was I supposed to do? Tell him how Adin was jealous of the fact that I liked him…? I couldn't. I wouldn't admit that. Not now at least. "Please…" he said as I heard him walk around and I took a peak through my fingers and saw him standing in front of me.

"Look at me. And tell me, what happened. Is it Adin? Me?" I heard the guilt and plead in his voice. Why was he so good at the guilt trip. And why were we still out on my driveway?

I turned again and then finally took my hands of my face and looked again. "So it is me? Because if it wasn't, you'd look at me." He said in that completely guilty face and then slowly started to walk away.

I finally looked at him and he turned and smiled and then stood where he was. It stayed like that for a while. He was staring straight into my eyes, and I was staring into his intense, mysterious blue eyes. God, their so beautiful, so mesmerizing, I love them.

He slowly began to walk towards me and then took my hands in his again and caressed the center of the back of my hand with his thumb and I felt goose bumps come across my arms again. "Please Gabi, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded and then I sighed.

"Can we go inside first?" I sighed again, "I'm cold." I said and he laughed and then he put my jacket on my shoulders and I smiled to myself. His jacket smelt just like him. It was so nice, and I wanted to just sleep in it.

I walked next to him and he put my arm around him and we walked inside, and my mom was standing in the long hallway in the middle of the railing upstairs and smiled at us. "Hi. I'm Maria." She said as she walked down the hall and then down the stairs and greeted Troy and shook his hand.

"I'm Troy." He said shaking my mother's hands.

"Oh, I know." She said staring at me and I looked down and blushed.

"Mom…" I said and she smiled at me.

"Gabi talks about you-"

"MOM!" I yelled and ran up the stairs and into my room, I was so embarrassed! I sat down on my bed, and felt paper crumple beneath me. I got back up and saw a note from Tay and Shar. _So we're watching you and Troy canoodle down in the driveway. We want details. Oh, and you look cute in his jacket by the way! xxxT&S_

I laughed at the note and re-read Sharpay's rushed handwritng and then sighed. Why did my mom have to be so embarrassing? She just told Troy that I talk about him all the time! Or…well "I talk about him…" but still!

I took off Troy's jacket, put down the note on my bed, and looked out the window. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Troy at my doorway and he gave a crooked smile. "Am I really that bad that you keep running away from me?" Troy chuckled, "I think that's about the third time tonight and like…at least fifth time this week." He laughed and I relaxed.

"Sorry…" I said and he walked into my room and looked around. "What's this?" he asked as he picked up the note from Taylor and Sharpay, and I ran and grabbed it from his hands.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and put it in my nightstand drawer and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hiding something Montez?" he asked, "Is it a love note…? From Adin?" he said and I stared at him, trying to read his facial expression.

"No. It's from Taylor and Sharpay." I explained in as few of words as I possibly could. (A/N : I think that's a grammatical fail…oh well…)

"Oh. Okay…soo…" he looked at my bed and he noticed I took off my jacket.

"I really think you hate me. First, you run away, and then you take off my favorite jacket." He said as he took it and I grabbed it from him and put it on.

"No. I want it." I said as I put it on and blushed as he smiled at me.

"Hey, Gabi, I was wondering, if Troy would like to stay for dinner? Along with-" she stopped herself and laughed.

"Along with…" Troy said confused.

"No one…" my mom and I said in unison and she gave me the sorry look and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh okay. And I'd love to Mrs. Montez." He said, and I smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"Oh Troy, please, it's Maria, Mrs. Montez makes me sound old." My mom said and I laughed and he nodded.

"Okay…Maria." He said trying it out. I noticed he thought it sounded weird and I just shrugged. I sat down on my bed, with my knees bent and my mom finally left.

"Bye, you two have fun." She said and he smiled and then she shut the door.

He looked at me and then sat down at the foot of my bed. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked and I sighed.

"Uhm, after I get back going to the bathroom." I said making an excuse and then walked out of the room.

"But there's a bathroom right here?" he said pointing at my bathroom and I blushed.

"Uhm, well, I need to go get more toilet paper so, I'll just go out in the guest bedroom's bathroom…and then yeah." I said, coming up with an excuse.

"Oh okay…" he said and he sat down on my bed, and laid down.

I ran out as quickly as I could and ran into the guest bedroom and saw Taylor and Sharpay reading magazines. "Gabi!" Sharpay screamed and Taylor and I both shushed her.

"Oops, sorry…" she said, feeling guilty and I laughed softly.

"So, how's it going?" Taylor asked as she looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, by the way, I love the jacket." Sharpay said, nudging me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he wants to know why I was so upset earlier…" I said, "And, I don't know if I should tell him." I said and Taylor nodded, trying to think about the situation at hand as Sharpay just went on and spoke.

"Well, I think you should just tell him that Adin was being a jerk and he upset you." Sharpay said and Taylor nodded.

"I agree…just make it vague so you don't have to go into too much detail." Taylor said.

"Well, what if he wants more detail? I told him that it was nothing, but he insisted that I tell him!" I said whisper-yelling and Taylor nodded.

"Oh, well just tell him that he cancelled your guys' date rudely and just leave it at that. If he asks why, tell him you don't know why." Taylor said.

Perfect. "Oh my god, thank you! Why didn't I think of that?" I said jumping up and down hugging one of my best friends.

"Because, you don't have any-"

"Shar!" Taylor said pushing our friend and I laughed.

"See ya guys. I'll bring you dinner as soon as Troy leaves." I said, "Or just make my mom go and give you your plates." I said and left with that.

I got toilet paper from the hall closet and came in and Troy was on my bed, laying down waiting for me and smiled as I went into the bathroom and put the toilet paper underneath my sink.

"So, are you stalling Ms. Montez?" he said, "Because, you don't wanna tell me…" he said as he furrowed an eyebrow and I groaned.

"Fine. Yes, it's about Adin." I said and he smiled at that. Why was he smiling? Adin was a great guy!

"And?" he said. I knew he wanted more details.

"Well you know how we had a date after I left your house?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well he cancelled it." I said, "While I was in the car." I said, "And he just dropped me off." I explained, "And that's when you called me." I said, giving him the vague details about what happened.

"Oh. What a jerk. Why'd he cancel?" he asked and I smiled at that.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." I said, and then the phone began to ring.

"I got it mom!" I yelled and I knew Sharpay and Taylor heard me, because if they answered the phone on the other line, I would know. I'm sure they would, just say "well we were only making it simpler, so you didn't have to tell us later on."

I looked at Troy and he nodded so I could answer the phone. "Hello?" I said and I already knew Taylor and Sharpay were on the other line, by the clicking noise.

"Hey…Gabs, look I'm sorry about cancelling our date…" Adin said.

**OOOH! What's gonna happen? Review!**


	8. Finally, you're mine!

**Sorry for the late update guys, but this is the last chapter and I'm sorry I'm ending it so soon, but I'm focusing on the other chapters, and I don't have time to write 3 stories, let alone 2 and make them amazing. **

**Chapter 8**

"Hey…Gabs, look, I'm sorry about cancelling our date…" Adin said.

Adin? Why? Why is my life so freaking complicated? No, why are boys a pain in the rear? I mean, c'mon, when Troy finally…

"Gabi?" Adin said and I sighed softly, then looking at Troy who had a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out Adin's name and then Troy rolled his eyes and then went and laid down on my bed, looking frustrated and…well not happy. "Oh…um, look, Adin-"

"Gabi, really, I am truly sorry. That was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry about cancelling a perfect date. You really didn't do anything…I just over-reacted. I know that saying sorry isn't going to help or anything, but…well I am sorry." Adin said before I could even tell him that I couldn't talk at the moment, "So, I was wondering if-"

"Adin? Look, now's really not a good time." I sighed wondering what I would do now. I mean, if I were to analyze this, Troy came over to comfort me, but he was a total jerk in previous years. Adin came to me, just like that, no questions asked. He didn't have to be paired up with me for a project just so he could fall for me…

"Why?" he asked and I heard some giggling in the background…UGH…

"What was that?" he asked and I was holding in a groan. Why did I even agree for Troy to come over? I needed to think, not let him-

"It was a movie." I said before I began to drift into a deep think.

"Oh, okay. Well, can we still have that date later?" Adin asked hopefully and I thought about it. I could go on a date with him later in the week, because it wasn't like I was cheating on either of them. Troy wasn't my boyfriend, heck he was a total jerk some of the time, and Adin well...we're not a thing either, so it would be okay.

"Yeah, later in the week, we can go out." I sighed and then looking at Troy who looked shocked at what I had said.

"Awesome, well, I gotta go, dinner time. Bye Gabs, thanks for forgiving me." I was happy that Adin was happy and that I had a date with him again, but now I was just utterly confused and frustrated with myself.

"Okay, bye Adin." I said hanging up and then putting the phone back on its holder.

I turned around and Troy was right in my face, pressing softly against me and looking into my eyes, his blue eyes so paralyzing and penetrating and…hypnotizing. "Why'd you say yes?" he whispered into my right ear, and I got goose bumps.

"Because he said he was sorry…" I said, my voice cracking at the end of 'sorry'. What the hell was he doing anyway?

"Well I thought you were over him after he hurt you like that…" he said as he began to walk me into a wall and pressing himself harder against me.

"Well unlike somebody I know, he didn't ditch me for his girlfriend when we had a project to do…and he didn't forget my name…and well he talked to me when we first met, instead of taking 13 years to finally realize who I was…" I said in a firm tone, not falling for Troy's tricks. Whether he actually cared about me or liked me at all, I wasn't going to be falling head over heels for him again, because I know what that's like and I'm not going to-

"And who's that?" he said pressing his forehead against mine and putting his lips right in front of mine.

"A jerk. Like you." I said as I pushed him off me and walked away and into the bathroom and locked the door.

I felt tears trying to escape, but I just sat down on the tile floor and tried not to bawl. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to decide to flirt with me when there was another guy that I started to fall for just as easily? I got out my cell phone and decided whether or not if I wanted to call Sharpay and Taylor even though they were only a door away.

I heard Troy knock on the door softly, "Gabi? Can we talk?" he asked through the door and I got up, looked in the mirror, wiped my eyes before tears escaped and then unlocked the door.

"What?" I said softly, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes, but before I could away from him and onto my bed he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Look, Gabi…I don't know why, but all of a sudden, all I do is think about you and only you, like all the time. Whether it's you showing off your brains, your beautiful eyes, the way you talk to me, or all the years I remember catching you looking at me…" he chuckled softly at the last part and I felt my cheeks burn, blushing a bright red.

"I don't know why it took me all these years to finally notice you, but…I just can't stop thinking about you. Even when we first got paired up, I avoided you because I thought I'd stop thinking about you. We come from different worlds and I didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school, but no matter what I do, at the end of the day, you're the last thing I think about. And I don't know…when Adin cancelled your date and you said that I could come over I thought it was-"he stopped as he looked at me.

I had tears in my eyes. After 13 years everything seemed to fit together and it was obvious that well…Troy was the one. I mean, yes Adin was a great guy, but Troy was…right here and he was telling me right here that I'm the one for him.

"Please, Gabs…don't cry." He said as he embraced me into a tight hug and then wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Sorry…" I said softly and he chuckled.

"Silly girl, you don't need to apologize, but I'm asking you Gabi…will you and only you be my girlfriend? Stay by my side at school? Love me, cherish me, kiss me, hug me, and be there for me? And…help me with my math homework?" Troy said and I giggled.

"Troy, we're not getting married." I said, "And yes," I paused to laugh, "I will help you with your math homework." I said as he still had narrowed eyes, a raised eyebrow, and a pout on his face.

"What?" I sighed.

"You didn't answer my other like…five questions Gabs." He sighed and then raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes Troy. I will be your girlfriend." I laughed and a smile on his face grew and then he took me by the waist and spun me around and laughed. That probably was the cheesiest and dumbest way to ask me to be his girlfriend and a stupid answer or reply, but…it finally happened.

He kept spinning me and then we finally landed on my bed, with him on the top. He stared at me with his bright blue eyes and I couldn't stop smiling. "You are cancelling that date with Adin right?" Troy asked and I laughed.

"Yes Troy." I giggled and he kissed me again.

"What are you doing to me Gabriella Montez?" he laughed as he wrapped his hands around me tightly, hugging me.

"When you can answer that for me, then I'll do the same." I giggled and he chuckled as I rolled so I was on top instead.

"Finally…you're mine." I smiled.

**There, final chapter, short story, decent ending! **


End file.
